


Jenny

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Category: Castle, Charmed (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, F/M, Gen, Magic, New York City, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: Kevin always knew he was a witch...





	

It was May 1st, 2005. Exactly one year since he'd lost her. His fiance Jennifer Scout. They'd met only a year before that, they were set to be married that summer, they'd only been engaged for a month. He'd never love again he was sure of that, he could feel it when they met, she was his soulmate and now she was dead. It was all his fault too, she didn't know who he was or about the world he truly lived in. A world of Magic. He always knew he was a witch, ever since he was 14 and his parents were both killed by demons. He didn't actively practice, and after he met Jennifer he almost stopped altogether, only using his gift of hyper-speed to help surprise her. If only he'd used it that day. As he stares at her grave he remembers that horrible day like it was yesterday.

Mitchell's face breaks out into a smile as he reads the text he'd just received from his fiance, Jennifer: 

Mitchell reads to himself as he replies, "Sounds wonderful, meet me in the park, at our spot."

Jennifer texts back right away: 

Mitchell puts his phone away, grinning stupidly, putting the file away in his desk he leans over and taps his partner's shoulder, "hey, Hamilton, can you cover for me man?"

Detective Hamilton turns around to face his partner, catching the broad smile on the man's face he sighs, "yeah, I got you."

Mitchell stands up, pulling on his leather motorcycle jacket and lays a hand on his partner's shoulder, "you're a hell of a guy. I owe you one."

"Uh huh, sure, off you go Romeo."

Mitchell grabs the backpack he'd brought with him for the surprise, he was much closer to the park than Jennifer was so he could beat her there. Unfortunately traffic that partly sunny San Francisco evening was terrible. He idols at a light, technically he was a good quarter of a mile before the light but traffic was heavy. Checking his watch he considers turning around and running there using his powers. Before he can make up his mind however the traffic begins to move, 'I'm only a block away,' he decides.

By the time he reaches the park the sun is setting, perfect for a romantic moonlit picnic.

He runs at a jog towards the rock at the top of the hill looking over the ocean, he sees Jennifer leaning against the rock and he picks up the pace, "Jennifer! Jennifer I'm here!"

Jennifer doesn't acknowledge his calls, perhaps she was mad at him for being so late. As he draws closer Jennifer still makes no inclination that she's aware of his presence. "Jennifer? He whispers.

It's only when he sees her face does the realization hit him. "No!

He races for her, pulling her into his arms, "Jennifer? Jennifer can you hear me?"

Her beautiful face is marred by crisscrossing gouges and her clothes are torn and matted with blood. He strokes her short brown hair, cupping her face in his hands, tears dripping from his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Pain explodes in his shoulder and he's flung from her body, a trio of demons, one with blood-stained talons, the other bounces a fireball and smirks at him, the third holds a squirming young girl in his arms.

He jumps to his feet, the pain doesn't bother him. "Let Her Go!"

The world blurs around him for a second and then snaps into slow motion focus, he darts forward, yanking the young girl from from the demon's arms and ducking the fireball. He dashes off towards his motorcycle but a voice makes him freeze.

"M-mitchell?"

He whips around and his heart jumps, 'she's alive!'

He stops running and the demon grabs Jennifer by her throat, holding her in the air."I'll trade you," he sneers.

Mitchell freezes, torn, but as he watches Jennifer shakes her head and points at the rock, he looks and sees a Necromancer Demon, different from a Necromancer, bending over Jennifer's body.

Mitchell lays the girl down and bolts towards the demons, whipping an athame out he circles the demons, confusing them before slamming the blade into each and every demon, vanquishing them. He rushes back to the girl and brings her over by Jennifer's body, he gathers her up in his arms again but he's too late, she's gone.

Frozen he pulls out his cell and pushes the contact. "Morris, it's me, I'm in the park at our spot by the beach, please come."

He drops the phone and cradles Jennifer's body, holding her head on his shoulder, crying softly into her hair until Inspector Darryl Morris arrives. "Oh, Mitchell, I'm so sorry."

Six Months later Mitchell's Auto Shop opens, 5 months after the funeral and 4 months after he resigned from the force.

Mitchell wipes his eyes and lays a bouquet of pink roses on the grave. "Goodbye Jennifer, I'll never forget you."

Mitchell walks home, he'd sold his motorcycle a month after her death and he arrives at the auto shop and walks past the SOLD sign. He unlocks the door to the back apartment and grabs his suitcase and carry-on bag. A month ago he'd met Paige Matthews, yet another whitelighter, but she was a Charmed One and had given him reason to use his gift to help people again. But he couldn't do it here, he was too close. He closes the door for the last time and flags a taxi to the airport.

A few hours later sitting in his seat Mitchell glances at his boarding pass. Mitchell Haines. San Francisco to New York City, New York

2008

He shakes hands with his new captain and two partners. "Here's your badge and gun. Welcome to the team Detective Kevin Ryan."

2009

On September 21st Kevin Ryan's life changed forever. On that day in a little Irish pub in Queens Detective Kevin Ryan met the pretty, blonde, long-haired Jennifer Scout Duffy-O'Malley. They both got a little drunk that night and end up talking all the way until the next morning. He walks her to her apartment and they exchange numbers. A week later they have their first official date in the same Irish Pub.

For the first time since Jennifer Scout's death Mitchell Haines/Kevin Ryan found himself truly happy again and his partners could tell, soon after meeting Jenny famed mystery novelist Richard Castle "joined" their little team and three became four. With both Jenny, Javier, Beckett and Castle in his every day life Kevin found himself getting ready for work humming a tune with a skip in his step, but at the same time he felt guilty about feeling this way. Jennifer was his soulmate and he hers, how could he feel this way for another woman?

2011

In January of 2011, Kevin's life changed forever again, he finally got up the nerve to ask Jenny to marry him, right in the middle of the bullpen. The one thing he hadn't gotten the nerve to tell her yet was the same thing he hadn't told Jennifer Scout, his one giant secret, plus now his true identity.

2012

A few months before their wedding, Kevin decides it's time to tell Jenny his big secret, not knowing she was also preparing to tell him something. So that night, over two mugs of traditional Irish Honeymilk the couple stares at each other awkwardly building up courage. Then in unison both people blurt something out at the same time.

"What?"

"You go first."

"Creepy. "

"You go first Kev, it's okay," says Jenny shyly.

"Jenny, there's something... well um. .. I haven't been completely honest with you about uh... who or. ..I guess what you could say I am," stutters Kevin, nervously.

"Spit it out honey, if can't be that bad," she encourages. 'At least not as bad as what I've been lying about.'

"JennyI'mawitchwithmagicalpowers," it comes out all at once.

"I know," she says simply. "And I'm actually, technically dead, kind of, did I mention this was complicated?"

Silence. "What?"

"You first. What else aren't you telling me and don't say nothing?"

Kevin sighs, "my name's not Kevin Ryan it's Mitchell-"

"Oh my god!" Jenny cries, scaring the bejeezus out of the Irishman.

"What?! What is it?! I'm so sorry I lied to you! Ple-" the rest or Kevin's apology is cut off by Jenny's flying lip lock, she hungerly kisses him with a passion he'd never felt from her before. He accepts the kiss and deepens it, pulling her down on his chest on the couch. Jenny moans and they kiss until they have to pull apart to gasp for air. They stare at each other panting, mesmerized. "Tha-that was-"

"Amazing," they finish in unison and laugh.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for? Shouldn't I be cowering from your wrath right now?" Kevin asks as Jenny tosses back her hair to shower kisses on his neck.

"I know you Mitchell Haines," admits Jenny between kisses.

Under her, Kevin freezes and pushes her back, sitting up. "What did you just call me?"

"Mitchell Haines, your birth name."

"How?"

"How do I know all this aibout you?"

"Yeah."

"Simple," she pushes him back down with surprising strength and nips at his ear, "I'm your soulmate," she breathes seductively.

Again Kevin sits up and pushes her back, "that's impossible! My soulmate is dead, killed because of me by demons!"

"I said I was technically dead, right," she replies and he stares at her in confusion.

Kevin's heart stops as the realization hits him and his mouth drops open. Without warning he pushes her forwards, attacking her mouth, lips and tongue hungerly. Jenny accepts the kiss and returns it with equal passion.

They break apart again, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, hearts racing, heads brushing. "Jennifer Scout, is it really you?"

Jenny kisses his neck again, "you tell me Mitchell Haines."

The next morning Kevin Ryan, formerly Mitchell Haines wakes to find Jennifer Scout Duffy-O'Malley formerly Jennifer Scout sprawled across his chest, asleep. He smiles contentedly, he had his fiance and one true soulmate back.

A month later gathered before all their friends and Kevin's family, including his partners and Best Men Javier Esposito and Richard Castle, Jenny's Maids of Honor Katherine Beckett and Lanie Parish along with Mar tha Rodgers and Alexis Castle all from New York. "Flying" in from San Francisco: Paige Matthews and her husband Henry, Phoebe HHalliwell and her husband Coop, Piper Halliwell and her husband Leo Wyatt as well as Darryl Morris, who now lived in New York, with his wife Shelia.

"Do you Jennifer Scout Duffy-O'Malley take this man to be your lawfully wedded hushed?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kevin Ryan take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power bested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jenny tosses her flowers in Kate's direction and Kevin wraps her in a intimate kiss that had to be the best they'd ever shared.

Later that night at Castle's house(? Define house) in the Hamptons Jenny slips off her robe and joins Kevin in the bed. They kiss and kiss and kiss, pulling the covers over their heads. An hour or so later, Jenny lays her head on Kevin's bare chest, tracing circles on his skin while he strokes her hair.

"In love you Jennifer Scout."

She lifts her head to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. "Mitchell Haines and Jennifer Scout were good but I think Kevin and Jenny Ryan will be much better."

Kevin leans forwards to kiss her and says, "that sounds like a plan Mrs. Ryan."

Jenny meets his lips halfway, "I love you too Mr. Ryan."

"Always."

Their lips lock, becoming one and they carry on blissfully into their small, but perfect piece of Forever.


End file.
